


Rosenrot, oh Rosenrot

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Internal Conflict, Platonic Romance, Pre-Series, missing moment, not erotic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo e farlo voltare, dirgli qualcosa di simpatico giusto per non andarsene con la memoria del suo viso arrabbiato. Ma doveva andarsene, doveva frenare sul nascere qualcosa che era sbagliato, qualcosa che poteva rovinarlo.<br/>Il dolore era distaccarsi da qualcosa che si amava, che provocava piacere, aveva detto il Buddha. Beh, per lui il dolore era stare vicino a quello che amava. Non voleva rovinarlo, non voleva sporcarlo. Non doveva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosenrot, oh Rosenrot

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Due parole su questa fanfic: prima che qualcuno la legga partendo in quarta senza capire il mio intento, ci tengo a precisare che aborro certe cose, ma le fanfic sono anche fantasie, ovviamente non essendo a rating rosso non troverete niente di erotico, e non lo avrei mai scritto. Qui si parla di tormento, nato dal desiderio di qualcosa di sbagliato, profondamente sbagliato e con questo converranno tutti. Quindi spero davvero che la fanfic venga letta senza fare giudizi morali di sorta sulla sottoscritta e spero che le critiche, se sono da fare, siano costruttive e non distruttive, di cui non me ne faccio niente.  
> Il titolo c’entra poco con la storia raccontata, ma mi piaceva citare la canzone da cui è nata l’idea, cioè “Rosenrot” dei Rammstein.  
> Le citazioni in corsivo vengono dal libro “Lolita” di Vladimir Nabokov, e ci tengo a sottolineare anche che non ho fatto alcun parallelismo tra Shuei e Humbert Humbert, il protagonista del libro.  
> Altra cosa, giusto per fare chiarezza, su Shuei si sa pochissimo, quindi mi sono inventata tutto, cercando di restare in linea con un personaggio poco approfondito, ma che devo ammettere che mi è comunque piaciuto, perché presente nell’infanzia di Koryu come amico. L’unico.  
> Per quanto riguarda Koryu, si è visto poche volte e solo in situazioni particolari, non credo fosse un ragazzino musone da mattina a sera, di certo era difficile, complicato, ma con un amico credo che sarebbe stato simile a qualsiasi ragazzino della sua età.

 

**_Rosenrot, oh Rosenrot_ **

**__**

 

 

_“(…) Sulla punta dei piedi dell’immaginazione.”_

  
  
Mai avrebbe immaginato di provare una tale passione.  
Da anni ormai abitava al Tempio Kinzan in veste di istruttore, non un Maestro come Komyo Sanzo, ma in una posizione abbastanza alta da avere le sue piccole libertà. Shuei, Maestro dei Fuda, viveva da qualche mese un profondo tormento. Aveva rinunciato a tante cose quando era diventato un monaco, e non gli erano mai mancate. Era sempre stato a contatto con ragazzi di tutte le età, senza mai provare niente di simile. Era disgustato da se stesso, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quel fiore non ancora sbocciato che era Koryu. Pupillo di Komyo, era uno splendido fanciullo di quasi tredici anni. Il viso aveva una bellezza che non poteva essere paragonata a quella di una ragazza della stessa età, già in fase di crescita, né di una donna particolarmente delicata. Non riusciva mai a trovare le parole per descrivere a se stesso la sua bellezza. Osservava sottecchi le gambette magre, i muscoli appena accennati sotto quella pelle di latte. Sentiva il sangue scorrere veloce, il cuore battere più forte e la concentrazione svanire. Riusciva a estraniarsi solo quando era con i suoi studenti, giovani – solo un paio quanto o più di Koryu e venivano da un monastero esterno – e insegnava loro come praticare l’arte dei Fuda.  
Era amico di Koryu: il ragazzino non era ben visto dai monaci più anziani o dai novizi, che vedevano in lui un rivale per la scelta del discepolo e quindi erede di Komyo Sanzo. Chi frequentava un Tempio gestito da un monaco Sanzo aspirava a tale carica e la competizione era alle stelle, quasi insopportabile. La cosa divertente era che Koryu non aveva mai dimostrato interesse per la via del Buddha. Shuei si era allontanato dal ragazzo, fingendo ogni volta di ritirarsi per importanti incombenze, non riuscendo a calmare i battiti del proprio cuore quando gli era vicino. Lo aveva visto crescere, il suo desiderio era semplicemente rivoltante.  
 

_“Mentre cercavano di cancellare il sole, le sue dita erano porpora traslucida.”_

  
Il caldo dell’estate rendeva faticoso il lavoro per chiunque, anche per un ragazzo che non faceva altro che aiutare il resto degli inservienti nelle loro mansioni. Certo, quasi sempre lui portava il cibo in camera di Komyo Sanzo e si fermava a chiacchierare con lui per lunghe e splendide ore. Si fermava in camera sua anche la notte, e il Maestro gli raccontava storie stupende, dottrine del Buddha o favole dei Sutra. Lui ascoltava, ma gli sarebbe bastato anche solo stare al suo fianco. Non amava quell’uomo perché lo aveva salvato dalla corrente impetuosa del fiume, né perché era un monaco di alto rango, il suo affetto derivava dal modo in cui lo aveva sempre trattato. La voce gentile con cui lo chiamava e gli occhi marroni, così affettuosi. Persino quando lo rimproverava – cosa che era accaduta quando era molto piccolo – riusciva ad essere amorevole.  
Si stiracchiò, steso manto erboso del giardino interno del Tempio. Era l’ora di pranzo e dato che i monaci erano tutti alla mensa, aveva deciso di stendersi all’ombra di un grande albero, a leggere un testo che Komyo stesso gli aveva consigliato. Portò il volume sopra la testa, leggendo con attenzione gli ideogrammi, cercando di riprendere il filo del discorso, interrotto dalla leggera sonnolenza causata dal caldo. Strofinò i piedi sulla terra seccata dal sole, tra i fili d’erba quasi ingialliti, piegando poi le gambe, lasciando che la veste cadesse a scoprirgli le cosce. Girò pagina, sbadigliando senza ricordare di coprirsi la bocca la mano.  
Gesti innocenti, come lo strofinarsi un occhio con la nocca del dito indice della mano destra.

Gesti in grado di mandare in subbuglio il cuore di un uomo che fino a quel momento si era creduto forte.  
“Koryu, ignori il lavoro e stai steso al sole come una lucertola?”, tentò un approccio scherzoso, cercando di non osservare troppo le cosce scoperte, i muscoli in rilievo erano segnale di uno splendido corpo da adulto, se avesse continuato con gli allenamenti.  
“Voglio farti notare che sono all’ombra e non al sole”, ribatté l’altro, scostando il libro da sopra il volto. Shuei rise e si sedette al suo fianco, aveva portato delle pesche già affettate e dell’acqua, per fare uno spuntino.  
“Non sei neanche passato alla mensa per mangiare.”  
“In mensa ci vanno i monaci, io preferisco mangiare in cucina”, disse il ragazzo, alzandosi a sedere e prendendo una fettina di pesca tra le dita sottili e portandosela alle labbra. Assottigliò lo sguardo quando il sole gli colpì gli occhi e sbuffò infastidito, tirandosi indietro verso il tronco dell’albero.  
Si passò una mano dietro la nuca, come per massaggiarsi, lasciandola poi cadere sul ginocchio piegato, tutto sotto lo sguardo attento di Shuei.  
“Che cosa c’è?”, domandò poi, allarmato dagli occhi scuri dell’amico.  
“Niente, scusami… mi ero perso a pensare.”  
“Spero che tu non lo faccia quando sei con i tuoi discepoli”, scherzò Koryu, abbozzando un sorriso malizioso.  
Il cuore di Shuei per poco non perse un colpo a quel sorriso. Koryu sorrideva di rado, sempre impegnato a ignorare le battute, spesso oscene, dei novizi più grandi, che trovavano persino divertente fare ipotesi azzardate sulla natura dell’affetto che lo legava a Komyo Sanzo. Koryu era giovane, ma non del tutto ingenuo, Shuei si domandava spesso se le capisse, quelle battute, se comprendesse realmente la perfidia con cui venivano pronunciate.  
Lo vide prendere un’altra fettina di pesca e mangiarla lentamente, mentre con la mano libera toglieva la terra dai propri piedi. Persino i suoi piedi, piccoli e magri, avevano una strana attrattiva.  
“Mi verseresti un bicchiere d’acqua?”  
La voce era ancora acerba, leggermente acidula come quella di qualsiasi ragazzo della sua età, ma più profonda, che si allontanava ormai dalle dolci note infantili.  
Shuei lo accontentò, passandogli un bicchiere di legno ricolmo di acqua fresca, appena presa dal pozzo.  
“Cosa stai leggendo?”  
“Delle poesie”, disse facendo spallucce. “Ho visto che lo leggeva il Maestro e così quando questa mattina sono entrato nella sua camera e ho pensato di prenderlo.”  
“Ma non si arrabbierà?”  
Koryu sorrise, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore, colpevole della sua malefatta.  
“Cerco sempre di riportarglielo prima di sera, anche se capisce sempre che ho preso i suoi libri. Solo una volta mi ha… intimato di non prenderne uno. Ha detto che ero troppo giovane per certe letture. Mi chiedo perché: se sono letture scabrose non dovrebbe farle neanche un monaco, ma non ho fatto discussioni.”  
Parlò giocando appena con i fili d’erba più lunghi, lasciandosi sfuggire una mezza risata, pensando a qualcosa.  
“Alla fine quel libro l’ho trovato lo stesso, ho una buona memoria per i titoli, ma non sono riuscito a leggere molto, visto che poi è arrivato il custode della biblioteca.”  
“La tua curiosità prima o poi ti metterà nei guai, Koryu”, Shuei si versò un bicchiere d’acqua, osservando il ragazzo semi disteso all’ombra di un albero secolare.  
“Voglio solo sapere le cose, credo sia un mio diritto, no?”  
“Certo…”, disse il monaco, buttando giù poi un bel sorso d’acqua, non più tanto fresca.  
Gli venne un’idea, così d’improvviso.  
“Vuoi leggere quel libro? Posso procurartelo.”  
“Lo faresti?”, domandò il ragazzo aggrottando le sopracciglia, di certo aveva timore di esser scoperto a fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Come leggere un libro per adulti.  
“Certo, dico che lo prendo per me e poi te lo do, credi che Komyo possa scoprirti?”  
Koryu alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendo appena.  
“Beh, sì.”  
“Possiamo fare allora che… io lo prendo e ci incontriamo qui, poco dopo il pranzo e tu lo leggi, così se arriva qualcuno fai tempo a ridarmelo e nessuno sospetterà niente.”  
Koryu sorrise ancora, girandosi verso di lui e appoggiando le mani a terra, tendendosi verso l’amico. Se non avesse saputo del temperamento del ragazzo, poco incline a gesti affettuosi, avrebbe rischiato di pensare che stesse per baciarlo.  
“Grazie, Shuei.”  
 

_“Eravamo entrambi condannati. E presto sarei entrato in un nuovo ciclo di persecuzione.”_

Koryu sorrideva di rado, ancora meno quando, come in quel momento, era infastidito dai soliti ragazzi, che più che novizi parevano bulletti di strada. Koryu stava pulendo il pavimento del patio quando quei ragazzi si erano divertiti a fargli le solite domande scherzose, prendendolo in giro per la sua reazione fredda e scostante.  
“Non ci considera neanche! Lui è superiore, il pupillo del Maestro!”  
Il ragazzino non rispose, limitandosi a guardarli male e posò la spazzola all’interno del secchio. Lo prese con due mani. Quei dementi però non si limitarono a dargli fastidio: uno di loro gli fece uno sgambetto e Koryu, già sbilanciato dal peso del secchio pieno d’acqua cadde in avanti, rovesciandone il contenuto e cadendo di faccia sul pavimento. Le risate dei ragazzi però venne spezzata dalla voce imponente di Shuei, che intimò loro di andare immediatamente a lavorare e che la loro punizione per un comportamento tanto indecente sarebbe stata quella di pulire il patio al posto di Koryu.  
Il ragazzino però stava ancora a terra, toccandosi la coscia.  
“Ehi, ti sei fatto male?”  
“Niente di che, è solo che ho sbattuto contro il secchio.”  
Shuei si avvicinò per guardare, le pieghe della veste corta del ragazzo a malapena coprivano la biancheria intima, ma scostò subito lo sguardo, limitandosi a osservare la botta.

“Verrà fuori un bel livido, vieni, mettiamoci su una pomata.”  
Sentiva il peso dei suoi profondi occhi viola sulla nuca mentre preparava la pomata per diminuire il danno della botta. Talvolta il suo viso fanciullesco pareva troppo adulto, come in quel caso, mentre osservava ogni suo minimo movimento appoggiato sulla brandina dell’infermeria.  
Si voltò verso di lui, sedendosi vicino alla sua gamba per curarla.  
“Dirai a Komyo cosa è successo?”  
“Koryu, ti preoccupa forse la tua reazione?”, domandò prendendo un po’ di crema dalle mani, toccando piano il livido bluastro che stava cominciando a venir fuori. “Darà una punizione esemplare a quegli idioti.”  
“Non voglio che lo faccia, così sarebbe ancora peggio…”, esclamò il ragazzo. Shuei sorrise: adorava il suo orgoglio.  
“Koryu, hanno sbagliato, non si fa lo sgambetto a qualcuno con l’intento di fargli male. Provocare intenzionalmente un’azione dall’esito negativo va contro gli insegnamenti del Buddha. Non si fa male a nessuno. So che sei orgoglioso, ma questo va al di là dell’affetto che Komyo prova per te.”  
“Non deve difendermi sempre, capisci?”, Koryu chiuse le gambe, per distrarre Shuei dalla sua attività. “So cavarmela da solo.”  
“Sei davvero testardo…”, disse Shuei, sospirando, guardandolo negli occhi viola. Ne fu attratto per un fatale momento. A fatica distolse lo sguardo, spostandogli poi la gamba, toccando l’interno della coscia. La sua gambetta scattò quando toccò la parte più scura del livido, la pomata era fresca, profumava di menta.  
“È fredda…”  
“Forse è la tua gamba troppo calda”, disse senza pensare. Alzò lo sguardo poi, incontrando gli occhi viola di Koryu, che lo fissavano interrogativi. “Nel senso… ti sei fatto male e la tua pelle è calda.”  
Il ragazzo non disse niente, lasciando che l’altro finisse di spalmare la medicina sulla pelle bianca, stendendosi sul lettino.  
“Sei riuscito a prendere il libro?”  
“Sì, e forse Komyo ha ragione a non fartelo leggere, sono poesie di natura erotica.”  
“Lo so, ne ho lette una decina”, disse Koryu serio. “Mi piacciono però, a livello stilistico dico.”  
Shuei sorrise, alzando le sopracciglia, espressione che irritò non poco il ragazzino.  
“Cos’è quella faccia? Stai insinuando che non posso che apprezzarle in quel modo?”  
“Sei troppo giovane per capire che cosa abbia spinto quei poeti a mettere le loro emozioni nero si bianco. Non te la prendere.”  
“Tu invece lo sai?”, domando d’istinto il ragazzino. Shuei sorrise, era ovvio che avrebbe fatto quella domanda. “Ho preso i voti quando già avevo assaporato ogni esperienza umana, quindi sì, lo so. Ora è meglio che torni alle tue faccende, domani ti porto il libro.”  
 

_“(…) I limiti e le regole di simili giochi adolescenziali sono fluidi, o almeno troppo puerilmente sottili perché il partner più anziano possa afferrarli"._

Lo raggiunse il giorno dopo, sotto l’ombra dell’enorme e antica quercia che offriva riparo dal sole accecante. Koryu era lì, steso sul ventre, intento a leggere un testo scolastico, muovendo le gambe piegate, dondolandole lentamente. Quando alzò il visetto per guardarlo era serio, i suoi occhi violetti parevano quasi giudicarlo.  
“Ecco qui, ti ho portato il libro, ma sarebbe meglio che tu non andassi oltre pagina centotre.”  
“Se me lo dici è ovvio che lo farò”, commentò il ragazzino, prendendo il volume tra le mani.  
“Immaginavo che avresti risposto così, beh, ci sono io tenerti sott’occhio.”  
“Perché ti preoccupa tanto la mia innocenza? Sono cose che già so.”  
“A livello scientifico e teorico”, ribatté Shuei, appoggiando la schiena all’albero e portandosi in avanti la fola chioma legata in una coda.

Non parlarono più, vicino a lui Koryu lesse le poesie con l’interesse di un comune alunno. Shuei l’osservava convinto che l’altro fosse troppo preso dalla lettura per accorgersene, per rendersi conto di come i suoi occhi ammirassero la sua figura, di quanto fosse innamorato della sua bellezza.  
“È questo che volevi che non vedessi? Un disegno?”  
Shuei si sporse verso di lui, prendendo il libro e chiudendolo.  
“Sei davvero un bambino cattivo, ti avevo detto di non andare oltre pagina centotre.”  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto invitarlo al gioco. La sua indole seria e la sua aria adulta gli facevano spesso dimenticare che, alla fine, era un ragazzo e che come tutti quelli della sua età, se in compagnia di un amico, si lasciavano andare a puerili divertimenti. Cercò di riprendersi il libro, inscenando una lotta che lo portò, in breve tempo, a trovarsi sopra il corpo di Shuei. Era difficile, con il peso leggero del corpo del ragazzino sul suo e quel viso angelico sorridente e non più imbronciato, trattenere i più bassi istinti primordiali.  
Cercò comunque di assecondarlo, nascondendo il libro dietro la schiena, sentendo le sue dita piccole artigliargli le spalle per cercare di prenderlo, salendogli a cavalcioni sul ventre. Lasciò cadere il libro, ridendo come un ragazzino, giocando col suo giovane amico. La verità era che voleva tirarselo via da sopra, prima che il suo corpo lo tradisse.  
“Hai vinto, hai vinto, tieni il libro.”  
“È una questione di principio!”  
“Cosa?”  
Gli fu ancora sopra, nonostante il solletico che Shuei tentava di fargli per scostarlo, cercava di imprigionare il suo addome con le gambe magre, appoggiandosi su di lui. Gli morse anche il braccio, quando tentò di riprendere il libro. Non gli aveva fatto male, era stato un gesto innocente, uno scherzo ingenuo, ma capace di infiammarlo come un bacio.  
Shuei intuì velocemente il motivo per cui Koryu non voleva smettere di giocare: non lo faceva mai. Ma per Shuei era deleterio assecondare lo spirito del ragazzino e lo scostò in modo rude, buttandolo sull’erba.  
Si alzò velocemente, sistemandosi la tonaca mentre il ragazzino lo guardava dal basso, steso sull’ebra. C’era del biasimo in quegli occhi viola? O era stata solo una sua impressione, data dal senso di colpa?  
“Scusa, spero di non averti fatto male.”  
“No…”, Koryu si alzò prendendo il libro per restituirglielo. Si tolse l’erba dalla corta veste e lo guardò. C’era nei suoi occhi una luce inquietante, quasi… demoniaca. Aveva forse intuito?  
“Torno ai miei compiti, ci vediamo.”  
“Ci vediamo”, rispose Shuei, sospirando.

_Lolita, luce della mia vita, fuoco dei miei lombi. Mio peccato, anima mia._

  
Komyo sorseggiò il suo tè in silenzio, soppesando la richiesta di Shuei, lanciandogli giusto qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto.  
“Sai, vero, che è una richiesta insolita? Hai ragione, questa estate il caldo è insopportabile, ma se è per la tua salute, allora ti permetto di passare questi due ultimi mesi in un tempio più a nord. Basta che torni eh, mi serve la tua esperienza.”  
Shuei sorrise, sbattendo le ciglia un paio di volte.  
“Sì, non ho mai sofferto il caldo così tanto, forse è l’età che avanza.”  
“Sei ancora un tale giovanotto”, rispose il Maestro con un sorrisetto. “Ma capisco che il corpo cambia e anche la sua percezione delle cose.”  
Shuei sollevò gli occhi e annuì.  
“Esattamente. Ho solo bisogno di stare al fresco e meditare.”  
Komyo posò la tazza di coccio sul vassoio di legno e lo guardò, fissandolo con i suoi enigmatici occhi marroni.  
“Sì, credo che meditare sia proprio quello di cui hai bisogno.”

Preparò il suo bagaglio la notte stessa, pronto a partire al sorgere del sole. Aveva quasi attraversato i cancelli del tempio, che cominciava a svegliarsi per lavorare e meditare, quando si sentì chiamare dalla voce fanciullesca di Koryu.  
“Perché te ne vai?”, domandò subito, fermandosi a qualche passo da lui.  
“Koryu, vado un paio di mesi a nord a rinfrescarmi le idee.”  
“Idee su cosa?”, chiese il ragazzo, seguendolo quando lui si voltò per uscire dal tempio. Alla fine si voltò verso di lui, fuori dalle mura.  
“Sono cose intime, Koryu.”  
“Pensavo che tra noi non ci fossero… segreti.”  
Shuei fu colpito dall’innocenza di quelle parole. Era lui, pensò, quello sporco fin nei recessi dell’anima.  
“Ci sono cose che mi turbano e mi è impossibile fare il mio lavoro, ho lasciato agli studenti dei compiti e sono sorvegliati da Komyo. Ho bisogno di riposare. Koryu, non ti lascerò solo.”  
“Guarda che ce la faccio benissimo anche senza di te!”  
Era la prima volta che lo vedeva reagire così male, sbraitandogli contro con una voce che pareva l’anticipazione di quello che sarebbe stata una volta cresciuto.  
Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo e farlo voltare, dirgli qualcosa di simpatico giusto per non andarsene con la memoria del suo viso arrabbiato. Ma doveva andarsene, doveva frenare sul nascere qualcosa che era sbagliato, qualcosa che poteva rovinarlo.  
Il dolore era distaccarsi da qualcosa che si amava, che provocava piacere, aveva detto il Buddha. Beh, per lui il dolore era stare vicino a quello che amava. Non voleva rovinarlo, non voleva sporcarlo. Non doveva.

Desiderò, dentro di sé, di tornare con l’anima sgombra da quei pensieri oscuri, di vederlo crescere e diventare l’uomo bellissimo che sarebbe di certo stato. E forse chissà, se Koryu crescendo si fosse ritrovato a condividere i suoi sentimenti, avrebbero potuto essere amanti.

Fu con quell’utopico sogno che si allontanò velocemente dal tempio, ripensando alle poesie che il ragazzo aveva tanto amato.

  
_Era amore a prima vista, a ultima vista, a eterna vista._

   
 

 


End file.
